Daniela Alberghini
Daniela Alberghini (nata Daniela Bianco) è uno dei personaggi più famosi e controversi dell'intera saga di The Sims. Questa Sim è presente fisicamente in due giochi su tre, come bambina in The Sims 3 e poi come moglie e madre in The Sims. In The Sims 2, invece, di Daniela è evocata solo la misteriosa sparizione e tutto ciò che resta di lei è la sua famiglia. Daniela è figlia di Simone e Giuditta Bianco e sorella minore di Luca Bianco, il defunto marito di Dina Caliente. I nonni paterni sono Milton e Enriqueta Bianco. La sua famiglia in The Sims è composta dal marito Maurizio Alberghini e dalla figlia Martina e in The Sims 2 appare arrichita di un nuovo membro, Alessandro, probabilmente concepito nei 25 anni che intercorrono tra gli eventi di The Sims e quelli The Sims 2. The Sims 3 Per tracciare la storia di Daniela è necessario partire dal terzo capitolo della saga di The Sims poiché, come è noto, questo scenario precede di 50 anni quello di The Sims 2 e di 25 anni quello di The Sims. La Sim abita insieme ai suoi genitori e al fratello Luca al numero 12 del Cammino dei Sim a Sunset Valley. Daniela si trova nello stadio della vita di bambina e, all'inizio del gioco, le mancano sette giorni per diventare adolescente. Proprio come in tutti gli altri giochi, anche qui indossa un abito rosso senza maniche, probabilmente perché questo è il suo colore preferito. Anche il colore e il taglio di capelli rispecchiano sostanzialmente quelli degli altri giochi, mentre il colore degli occhi passa da verde in The Sims 3, a marrone in'' The Sims 2.'' Sin da quando si carica l'unità familiare per la prima volta, Daniela appare molto legata a Maurizio Alberghini, l'unico Sim non facente parte della famiglia che la bambina conosca e con cui abbia stretto amicizia. Secondo alcuni la camera della piccola Daniela, situata al secondo piano della casa sulla sinistra, potrebbe mostare un lato un po'gotico della bambina che, in seguito, potrebbe averla indotta a sposare Maurizio (in inglese questo Sim si chima Mortimer Goth). Certamente, le decorazioni macabre e i teschi possono far pensare che Daniela coltivasse sin da bambina un interesse per il paranormale. In ogni caso, il fatto che i due Sim siano amici sin dall'infanzia coincide perfettamente con i ricordi di Maurizio in The Sims 2. Secondo la biografia, Daniela è una bambina socievole e vivace e con una cura particolare per i vestiti. I suoi tratti iniziali sono fortunata, coraggiosa e buona. Come tutti gli altri bambini, frequenta la scuola pubblica Scuola Comunitaria per Studenti Dotati e, stando ai suoi voti, sembra andare molto bene a scuola. All'inizio del gioco Daniela ha un punto nell'abilità di pittura. The Sims In The Sims troviamo Daniela sposata con Maurizio Alberghini e con una figlia, Martina. La sua biografia riporta che Daniela ama dedicarsi a molte attività, specialmente al golf, e che la Sim è considerata una donna elegante ed atletica. La casa in cui vive insieme allasuafamiglia è molto grande e lussuosa. Se si gioca con la famiglia Alberghini, daniela tenderà a dedicarsi ad attività artistiche, come suonare il piano o dipingere. The Sims 2 Sono passati esattamente 25 anni da quando Daniela viveva felicemente a Sim Lane: ora la Sim è scomparsa misteriosamente e di lei è rimasta soltanto la famiglia, che vive a Bellavista e che si è arricchita di un nuovo componente, il piccolo Alessandro. Esistono moltissime teorie riguardo alla sparizione della Sim, la più probabile delle quali è che sia stata rapita dagli alieni e trasportata in un altro quartiere, presumibilmente quello di Stranizia. Questa teoria sembra essere confermata da vari fattori: innanzitutto, se si guarda all'albero genealogico di qualsisi componente della famiglia Alberghini, il volto di Daniela non appare grigio, come accade per ogni Sim defunto, ma a colori, indicando perciò che la donna non può essere morta; inoltre, nei ricordi dei figli e del marito, è presente il momento in cui Daniela è stata rapita dagli alieni ma non quello in cui la Sim sarebbe deceduta. Infine, dato ancora più importante, esiste una copia di Daniela a Stranizia che, sebbene non totalmente corrispondente a quella di Bellavista, è stata riconosciuta ufficialmente dalla Maxis come la stessa Daniela. Va sottolineato, però, che la Daniela di Stranizia è townie e non è giocabile a meno che non la si faccia trasferire con un altro Sim in un lotto. Inoltre, l'aspetto e la personalità di questa Sim sono leggermente diversi da quelli dell'originale. Se è vero che la vera Daniela è quella di Stranizia, è lecito pensare che gli alieni le abbiano manipolato la mente e che abbiano rimosso ogni ricordo della sua vita passata. In effetti questa Sim non sembra avere nessuna connessione né consapevolezza dell'esistenza della sua famiglia di Bellavista. In ogni caso, visto che molti dei ricordi di Maurizio e dei figli riguardano Daniela, è legittimo credere che la scomparsa della Sim non sia avvenuta da molto rispetto al momento in cui il giocatore carica l'unità familiare per la prima volta. Altre teorie sulla sparizione di Daniela coinvolgono Don Lotario, a casa di cui Daniela è stata vista per l'ultima volta e le sorelle Caliente, arrivate in città lo stesso giorno in cui la Sim è scomparsa. Le foto presenti nell'album di famiglia di Don Lotario mostrano questo Sim sulla terrazza insieme a Daniela: la donna sta guardando le stelle con il telescopio e Don si trova accanto a lei. Stando ai suoi ricordi, il Sim ha fatto delle avances a Daniela ma questa le ha rifiutate. Secondo alcuni giocatori, questo potrebbe costituire un motivo sufficiente per far sparire la Sim. Daniela Alberghini non è un personaggio giocabile. I suoi dati sono, infatti, nascosti nel sistema del gioco e quindi sono necessari dei trucchi per riportarla a Bellavista: è possibile ricorrere all'uso di programmi come il SimPe o utilizzare il boolProp testingcheatsenabled e riportarla in vita. Chiaramente se si sceglie quest'ultima opzione, Daniela ritonerà nell'unità famigliare degli Alberghini ma senza ricordi e le sue relazioni con gli altri membri della famiglia saranno probabilmente alterate rispetto a quando la Sim viveva nel quartiere. Ad esempio, è certo che la sua relazione con Maurizio non sarà molto alta e sicuramente non ci saranno i simboli della Cotta o dell'Amore, né tantomeno del Matrimonio. Questo accade con tutti i Sim che vengono riportati in vita e non deve essere fonte di sorpresa. Tuttavia, è da notare che, se resuscitata, Daniela ha con i suoi due figli una relazione è molto più alta rispetto a quella che ha con il marito. Molti giocatori credono, pertanto, che il matrimonio tra Daniela e Maurizio fosse da tempo finito e che lo stesso uomo sia coinvolto nella sparizione di Daniela. Questa ipotesi potrebbe trovare conferma nel fatto che, nonostante non debba essere passato molto tempo dal giorno della scomparsa della donna, Maurizio si sia subito imbarcato in una nuova relazione con Dina Caliente. Un'incongruenza presente nel gioco è che, se Alessandro andrà all'università dopo la morte di Maurizio, il genitore che lo accompagnerà e che apparirà nel video sarà proprio Daniela. La scena è la stessa di qualsiasi altro Giovane Adulto che va al college: il genitore presente (generalmente il padre per la figlia femmina e la madre per il figlio maschio, a meno che non si sia verificato il decesso di uno dei due) si commuove per l'entrata all'università del figlio, mentre quest'ultimo si mostra entusiasta per la vita al campus. Tuttavia, se si ritorna nell'unità familiare degli Alberghini, non si troverà nessuna traccia di Daniela. Giocare con Daniela Alberghini Sebbene i file di Daniela siano nascosti nel sistema e quindi non sia possibile facilmente questo Sim, esistono diversi modi per poter aggirare il problema e far tornare il personaggio a Bellavista: *Utilizzare il Tombstone of Life and Death. Per poter usare questo potente strumento è necessario digitare il codice boolProp testingcheatsenabled dopo aver premuto Ctrl+shif+c. A questo punto bisogna premere shift e contemporanemente cliccare su un Sim. In seguito, si dovrà scegliere l'opzione Spawn''e cliccare su ''Tombstone of L and D: una tomba apparirà nel lotto. Dopo aver selezionato la tomba, cliccare su Add neighbor to family. A questo punto compariranno molte opzioni con i nomi di vari Sim e sarà necessario scorrere fino a trovare quello di Daniela. Una volta compiuta questa operazione bisognerà semplicemente cliccare sul suo nome e la Sim apparirà nel lotto. L'ultima operazione per vederla definitivamente diventare parte dell'unità familiare è quella di cliccare su un giornale o su un computer e selezionare Find own Place. Se si lascerà il lotto prima di aver compiuto questa operazione, Daniela sparirà dall'unità familare. In alternativa, dopo aver utilizzato il Tombstone of Life and Death ed averla evocata, si può uccidere Daniela in qualsiasi modo e poi resuscitarla. *Con l'uso dell'inSimenator. Cliccare sulla sezione dell'Evocatore e poi sul nome di Daniela. Selezionare Maurizio e poi cliccare sulla sezione Relazioni Veloci e poi quella Amore Reciproco/''Daniela''/''Amore Reciproco''. In seguito scegliere la sezione Albero Genealogico e impostare Daniela come moglie di Maurizio. Ora, sempre tenendo selezionato questo Sim, lo si può far interagire con Daniela e far sì che lui le chieda di trasferirsi. Quando il giocatore salverà e ricaricherà il lotto, Daniela sarà scomparsa e un messaggio dirà che la Sim è morta in un altro lotto. Per ovviare a questo problema basta selezionare sull'inSimenator la sezione Stato della Vita e far resuscitare Daniela. A questo punto basta salvare e la Sim sarà per sempre presente nel lotto. *Giocare con la Daniela di Stranizia. Basta fare amicizia con questo Sim e poi chiedere di trasferirsi. Se si cerca di spostare il lotto e di inserirlo nel Catologo dei Lotti e poi di trasportarlo a Bellavista si andrà incontro a problemi. *In Alternativa, mettere il trucco "testingcheatsenabledtrue" cliccare su un sim e mettere Spaw. Poi Thomston lLife Death ed apparirà una tomba. Cliccate su di essa e andate su "vicini da trasferire" ci troverere una dozzina di persone incontrate nella storia tra cui Victor, Greter Ghunter e Corniela Alberghini ed Daniela, perché a causa di un equivico si crederà morta. Curiosità Nella saga di The Sims ci sono numerosissimi riferimenti a Daniela e alcuni di essi sono davvero divertenti. Ecco una lista di quelli trovati sino ad ora: 'The Sims 2' *Sul cartone del latte c'è un annuncio di persona scomparsa che riguarda Daniela e una sua foto identificativa. *A Baia di Belladonna c'è un'enorme statua 'in oro di Daniela che tiene in mano un Plumbbob di platino. Questa statua assomiglia di più alla versione di Daniela di ''The Sims, che non a quella di The Sims 2. *La '''Sfera di Vetro di Daniela e Maurizio, '''uno dei molti file nascosti nel gioco e che può essere scaricato da Modthesims. Si tratta di una sfera rotta al cui interno sono presenti i due sposi. *Se si guarda attentamente la foto in cui Don Lotario bacia Martina nell'album di famiglia degli Alberghini, si può notare un'immagine di Daniela dentro al fuoco del '''caminetto. *La console del DJ è provvista di un disco sulla cui copertina c'è una Sim che assomiglia molto a Daniela. Il cd si trova nella parte interna della console quindi è necessario ruotare la visuale per poterlo vedere. *Se si raggiunge il livello 10 della carriera di Intrattenimento e si diventa Prestigiatore, la descrizione del lavoro nomina Daniela e l'eventualità di riuscire a farla apparire dal nulla. *Nella modalità "Compra", nelle decorazioni e dei quadri potremmo vedere l'immagine "Daniela Al Quadro" ed in un'altra immagine che rappresenta un uomo e una donna: l'uomo non è chiaramente Maurizio, ma la donna è Daniela stessa. *In ogni quartiere, (Bellavista,Stranizia,Verona Creek, Fiumefertile, Baia di Beladona,Valle dei Desideri ecc.) appare una mongolfiera. Là dentro ci sono Daniela Alberghini, che ha le caratteristiche di The Sims e un uomo non riconoscibile. *Nella camera fotografica dell'espansione University, si può vedere un immagine di Daniela normale e una vampiresca. Tutto ciò fa pensare che Daniela si stata una modella fotografica. *Si dice che a Stranzia, ci sia Daniela Bianco ailas Daniela Alberghini. Il posto è un po' starno, ma Daniela potrà passare davanti alle casa, o nei lotti comunitari. Non ha telefoni nè casa. Stranizia, infatti, è popolata dagli alieni (Tecnico di Impallazione 9, la famiglia Single), e tutto ciò fa pensare che siano ritornati con Daniela Alberghini, anche con l'Ufo nei paraggi, ma in realtà, l'Ufo è una decorazione e Daniela è un clone. 'The Sims 3' *Nel gioco è presente un libro intitolato Dov'è Daniela? Esiste anche un altro libro intitolato Omicidio a Bellavista che potrebbe costituire una soluzione alternativa alla scomparsa di Daniela, eliminando la tesi del rapimento alieno, peraltro non presente in The Sims 3. Anche se il riferimento sembra inequivolacabile, è giusto ricordare che all'epoca di The Sims 3, ''Daniela è solo una bambina e quindi la sua scomparsa non si è ancora verificata. *Nella carriera di '''Investigatore Privato' il detective a caccia di indizi può affermare che scovarne uno è più difficile che riuscire a trovare Daniela dopo la sua scomparsa. Anche in questo caso, però, va ricordato che la Sim non è ancora scomparsa in questo gioco. *Se si dipinge una tela piccola, c'è la possibilità che uno dei soggetti sia Daniela insieme alla piccola Martina, così come appaiono in The Sims 2. Se si dipinge una tela grande, c'è la possibilità che il Sim realizzi un quadro raffigurante un uomo con un abito elegante e una donna vestita in rosso, probabilmente identificabili come Daniela e Maurizio (sebbene quest'ultimo non abbia i soliti baffi e Daniela abbia i capelli troppo lunghi). *E' possibile che una volta adulta (o giovane adulta) Daniela possa sposarsi con Maurizio e ricreare la storia di The Sims e The Sims 2 solo che qui non potrà essere rapita dagli alieni. Per farlo dovremmo inserire il trucco TESTINGCHEATSENABLED ON e così potremmo aggiungere Maurizio alla famiglia Bianco (o Alberghini nel caso Maurizo), e sposarsi con Daniela per poi avere due figli Martina e Alessandro, ma in questo caso non si sa se possa nascere due femminucce o due maschietti. Ma se giocamo con un altra famiglia e Daniela e Maurizio sono adulti, c'è la possibilità che i due non si sposino e che Maurizio scelga un altra e avere un maschietto di nome Cluenz Nelle altre lingue The Sims *Francese: Sonia Gothik *Inglese: Bella Goth *Olandese: Cora van de Kerkhof *Polacco: Majka Ćwir *Portoghese: Laura Caixão *Russo: Bella Gotika (Белла Готика) *Spagnolo: Elvira Lápida *Svedese: Bella Spökh *Tedesco: Julia von Spinnweb *Italiano: Daniela Alberghini The Sims 2 *Danese: Bella Spøgh *Finlandese: Johanna Goottila *Francese: Sonia Gothik (Bellavista) / Kathy Lalouche (Stranizia) *Greco:Bella Goth *Norvegese: Bella Goth *Olandese: Cora van de Kerkhof *Polacco: Bella Ćwir *Portoghese: Laura Caixão *Russo: Bella Got / Белла Гот *Spagnolo: Elvira Lápida *Svedese: Bella Spök *Tedesco: Bella Grusel Immagini Snapshot 6dae6a73 0db0f1ff.jpg|Daniela, Maurizio e Martina alla nascita di Alessandro Snapshot 6dae6a73 6db0f200.jpg|Il matrimonio di Daniela e Maurizio Snapshot 6dae6a73 6db0f1fd.jpg|Daniela e Maurizio insieme a Martina Daniela sims 1.jpg|Daniela sulla copertina di The Sims: Magie e Incantesimi daniela sims2.png|Daniela in The Sims 2 Daniela bianco bambina.jpg|Daniela Bianco da bambina Daniela the sims.jpg|Daniela in The Sims fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida pl:Bella Ćwir pt:Bella Goth pt-br:Laura Caixão no:Bella Goth en:Bella Goth de:Bella Grusel Categoria:Sims donne Categoria:Sims adulti Categoria:Sims bambini